


Orange

by RichiesToesHurt



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichiesToesHurt/pseuds/RichiesToesHurt
Summary: I had this idea and ran with it, Richie is yellow, Eddie is red, and together they're orange.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Orange

Eddie was his love, his heart, Eddie was his one and only. The only one he felt he wanted, blinded before, jaded by the lust not linked to love, cascading through life, pouring his love into someone who didn’t deserve it. Love he didn’t realize wasn’t _love._ The way he loved his partners in relationships before Eddie had been nothing, it had been a feeling so minimal to the feeling he got when he was with Eddie. Love combined with just about every feeling with good implications and connotations.

Richie felt a craving for as long as he could remember before he found Eddie again, a craving for someone to show him these things that he melted at the touch for. He didn’t know before what these cravings were or even what they were for, but he knew now, and he was thankful to all of the stars in the sky for giving him Eddie Kaspbrak, who loved him genuinely and unconditionally.

Their love was orange. Their love was orange because Eddie was red, Eddie was cherry red, a fire ball of love and affection, caring and emotion. Eddie was red not only because he was fiery, but because he was love, he was lust. Eddie was red because he was excitement, he was compassion, he was rebellion, he was passion, he was energy, he was red.

Their love was orange because Richie was yellow. Richie was yellow because he was joy, he was playful, he was confidence, he was expression and he was sunshine. Together their love was orange, bright and burning. Orange like the sunset so unpredictably beautiful on days you’d least expect it to be. Orange like the marigolds, poppies, and zinnias that sprouted in the warmth, opening their petals with the sun and bathing in its beams.

Orange is a color that Richie felt was home, orange was the color of the love he shared with Eddie. Their love was full of heat, an explosion of feeling and tenderness. Their love was happy, and bright, full of energy and laughter. Their love burned vividly and exquisitely, flaring bursts of passion and romance, complimented by moments of tenderness and hilarity. Their love was playful and bright, youthful with the way they bickered and concluded with childish forgiveness. Their love was orange, because Eddie was red, and Richie was yellow.


End file.
